The Potter's Four
by SenaKD
Summary: For my Ancient Runes Class. Prompts: FOUR, family that has four people in it and noodles. Harry and Ginny are expecting twins, but can they fix their marriage before they come? Canon pairing/non-canon kids.


_A/N: For my Ancient Runes Class. Prompts: family that has four people in it and noodles. Canon pairing/non-canon kids. WARNINGS: Smut and Childbirth. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc. Blessed Be J.K Rowling. _

**The Potter's Four**

Chapter One - August 31 2003

Potter's More

"Are you still mad?" Harry Potter asked quietly rubbing the goosebumps from his upper arms, his dark hair more messy than usual, if that was possible, from his restless sleep.

"You slept on the couch, didn't you? You forgot me, as always" Ginny Potter accused him, standing by her bedroom window, anger making her feel as if she pulsed. She pulled her waist length red, bed-hair from around her face, up into the thin black tie, while he talked.

"But I thought you were happy enough…" He whimpered in response, holding his hands out flat.

"Happy? Ha! Sitting alone while you dance with that woman all night!" she retorted.

_Flashback- August 30 2003_

Beautiful music twinkled in the shimmering air. A soft glow; like glitter hung, warm and pleasant in the room. Ginny watched, from a corner table in the ministries grand ballroom. Anger was the only passion; she felt for the man, twirling another woman in his arms. Harry was in the middle of the dance floor with a tall and rather thin woman, her ebony skin shining in the candle light, complimenting her short raven curls that sat tightly against her head like an Amazon goddess. It had been going on all night, one after the other. Beautiful skinny women kept coming up to him, asking him to dance. Harry had filled out, he had gotten taller, his shoulders had broadened and his skin tanned from long hours spent training on the quidditch pitch, he had gotten more famous, since the end of the War. She could tick his fame points off on her hand, _The boy who lived, Tri-wizard cup champion, died to defeat Voldemort and came back to life! _And finally, _Quidditch Hero._

Ginny winced in pain, against the force of a kick to the left kidney, by one of her unborn babies, growing in her belly swollen. Being nine months along and feeling as big as a house, the last thing she wanted to do was go to another one of these stupid parties, like a good little sports _wifie_. A beautiful party, for an old man in the Ministry, whom she had only meet once, he had stared at her breasts and could never remember her name. Harry had to do the hero thing and mingle with the top people. It was nice at first, meeting all the beautiful and rich people. Spending time with Harry, when he used to dance with her, showing her off like a jewel, too rich for him, but after she became pregnant he showed less and less interest or pride.

Only pride for the twins, never did, he put Ginny on a pedestal anymore. Ginny had grown tired of dancing and was often left in the corner resting her swollen feet, while Harry keep up appearances and danced, mingled and flashed that fake smile Ginny hated so much. When they finally got in the carriage, that would take them, back to their estate, not far from Ginny's family home, she glared at him and then refused to talk, the whole way home. When they arrived after the uncomfortable twenty minute ride, she marched inside and slammed the bedroom door locking it with her strongest spell. Harry took the hint and went to the hall cupboard and pulled out some blankets for the cold night on the couch.

It wasn't long before he heard her Ginny crying. He assumed Mrs Weasley had her head in the fire place, consoling her daughter.

_'Great'_ he thought, he would never hear the end of this now. What had he done? He didn't know. He lay awake, until Ginny's sobs died away and he was left with his own thoughts, was she losing his angel, his wife?

_Flashback Ends_

Ginny scoffed at his answer and continued to look out the window, of their large but cosy cottage, unto the frosty vegetable fields. It was summer, but it was still cold in the mornings and worse every morning she woke up alone. She looked further out to far hills with the rising sun shining on them. It was early and her husband had run into bed, when she had slipped off to the loo.

"You know I love you, what's happening to us?" his worried voice starting to shake with fear.

"For always and forever we said, I'm not feeling the love anymore" Ginny sighed, her breath could be seen forming condensation on the window, she shrived and realized she was cold. Grudgingly she decided to get back into bed, next to her husband.

"I do love you, always and forever, beyond the stars, my love." Harry soothed, taking her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"Beyond the stars" she whispered into him. He kissed her forehead and when she looked up she saw his reassuring face and felt loved again. She leaned up to kiss him.

_'Mmm that kiss'_ she thought and could feel herself melting into him again, slowing he caressed her arms and held the kiss a little longer. The kisses soon began to move, from her lips, to her neck, getting lower and lower. She felt Harry, pulling at her night dress trying to remove it, quickly but yet gently. Lost in a moment, she felt the cold air hit the exposed skin of her thighs, stomach, then as it came over her hard nipples, he groaned at the sight and hurriedly began to remove his own crumpled dress robes, while keeping his sweet kisses landing on any piece of Ginny, his hungry lips could reach.

When his right sock hit the floor at last, he began rolling his smooth and skilful tongue around his beautiful wife's tender breast. Biting down ever so slightly, on her hard nipple, Ginny let out a groan of pleasure and as he moved to her next breast, she began to forget all the troubles they been having. He continued to plant kisses as he moved around behind her back and nibbled on her neck, making her shiver as he cradled her from behind. Brushing the head of his harden member onto her backside, eager to be inside again as they hadn't made love in far too long. Slowly he ran his fingers over her shoulder, down her side and over her hip making goosebumps rise under his light touch. Her eyes where closed enjoying the sensation. Bending her right knee up as high as she could with her twins in the way, she exposed her throbbing crotch to the cold air. With a moaned, as he finally brushed his fingers over her clit and into her wet crevasse.

"Please..." A whisper of a whisper, she let out a groan of desire. Spooning her, he push into her wet juices, sliding in easily, she was still tight as ever having only lost her virginity a year earlier, two weeks before their wedding, unable to wait until the wedding night. They began to echo each other's moans as their pace quickened, the headboard banging against the wall. Ginny held onto the bed, her knuckles whitening, her body flushed and she shuddered, as orgasm rung though, moaning loudly in the quiet house. This drove Harry over the edge, unable to last any longer as it had been so long since he had heard his beautiful wife's orgasm. He came hard and relaxed; they held their position, drifting off to sleep in their messy bed, warm in each other's arms under the heavy feather duvet, the sun outside, fully risen.

_Later that day_

"HARRRY!"

The man woke with a start. Ginny was yelling at him from somewhere else in the house. The bathroom, he ran for the bedroom door. He heard her sobbing, groaning and breathing deeply, something was wrong. He stepped into the room and found his feet in a large puddle, he quickly worked out it was Ginny's liquid, her waters had broken and she was feeling the contractions. He rushed forward to hold her up as she screamed and groaned again, pained look on her face. Carefully, he helped her down onto the closed toilet seat; he turned the taps on in the bath, filling the tub with deep warm, rose smelling water. Once it was filled he helped her in. They were forced to stop part way through, as another contraction hit her with one foot in the bath one foot still on the bath-mat. He held her steady and waited.

When she was reasonably comfortable, he left her for a moment and ran to the kitchen. His beautiful white owl, Hedwig was roosting in the ceiling-beams, back from a nights hunting. She stirred as he looked up at her and when she noticed his raised arm, she fluttered down to him. Harry quickly tried a yellow ribbon to her claw and told her to fly as fast as she could to get the midwife. He returned to the bathroom and his distraught wife. He knelt by the tub and took her hand, he helped to calm down with the breathing exercises they had learnt. Luckily Harry had listened to the midwife, on what to do when this happened, because Ginny was sure as hell not in any frame of mind to tell him what to do.

Twenty or so minutes later, when the midwife banged on the door, having just apperrated outside their front door, Ginny was out of the bath again and lending on the edge. She was crouching over the bathmat, taking deep breaths.

"I'll be right back!" Harry rubbed his wife's back and she nodded at him. He dashed to the door as Ginny let out another blood curtailing scream and cursed him for doing this to her.

"She's contracting then. Where is she?" Madame Brown chuckled with a big grin on her face.

"Bathroom" Harry said matter-of-factly and upon hearing Ginny, yelling something about Harry never touching her again, she made her way to the bathroom. The father-to-be cautiously at her heels in fear of his manhood.

Lavender Brown had graduated from Hogwarts and gone straight into the medi-studies program at St Mungo's majoring in childhood development, with a minor in divination/dragon bone reading for medical purposes and finally specialise in midwifery. Ginny had asked her to be their midwife because she had seen the great job she done with her sister in-law, Fleur and Bill's second child last year. A boy, they had chosen to name after, Albus Dumbledore. Lavender wore; a light pink singlet, with a pair of three-quarter light-blue tights, a white frilled apron with a pocket on the front and her stranded medi-nurse hat, flat shoes and name-badge. Her long brown hair tied in a neat bun at the base of her head. She was grinning from ear to ear. These were the greatest moments in her career, filling her with joy that showed on her face, her cheeks rosy, eyes shining.

Harry helped the medi-witch to get Ginny into the nursery, where they had set up for a homebirth. Then upon realizing he had been running around in his underwear this whole time, Harry blushed and excused himself from the room went to get dressed. Afterwards he found his bird had just returned and promptly sent Hedwig to Ginny's mother, Ron and Hermione. Harry returned to Ginny's side to wait. Shortly after he had sent his poor bird, they heard momentary banging on the front door, then the click of the handle as; Molly Weasley, not waiting for him to reach the door, charged in and made her way to the nursery. Harry watched as Mr. Weasley, awkwardly stepped in the door after her, excitement and concern on this face, followed by his sons; Ron, and Fred. Hermione, waddling behind, she was almost nine months pregnant herself, with her partner Cho Chang's baby. Anything can happen in the magical world. Hermione who had also gone into magical medicine had invented a potion, which increased the chances of conception, could also transfer DNA for same-sex couples and create an artificial womb for men and infertile women. The side effects being that often, one or both partners ended up pregnant, with a high risk of conceiving multiples.

Meanwhile back in the nursery, Ginny screamed and writhed again; Lavender checked how things were going _'down there'_. The first baby's head was crowning, she called out to Harry and he dashed back into the room, they other's would wait in the kitchen. Harry took her hand and shortly regretted it as his fingers started to turn blue from her death-grip. His mother in-law was wiping her daughter's forehead with a wet hand-cloth, she was fully aware of what it was like to give birth to twins at home. The others were waiting patiently in the kitchen, when they heard a particularly loud yell from Harry, they assumed his fingers were crushed and then the sound that melts even the coldest hearts, the first cry of a new-born baby, signalled the birth of their first child. Everyone looked excitedly at each other and just five minutes later, Ginny let out a war-like shout and finally the sounds of her weeping were mixed with the sound of her second child's first cry, could be heard from the kitchen.

Back in the room a teary Harry, was proudly holding his new-born son as he watched Lavender cut his little girl's cord, weighing her before cleaning her up and wrapping her in a blanket. She handed the wee girl to the proud new mum. Ginny sobbed uncontrollably, not sure if it was the shock off the pain or the happiness looking at her little creations. A boy, they had agreed to name; Scythe Arthur Potter was a healthy six pounds, four ounces and a girl, they named; Amber Margaret Potter, weighed 8 pounds.

"She is heavy for a twin" Lavender commented, "but beautiful and healthy babies, well done Ginny". Amber had a little tuft of black hair and golden brown eyes like her mother and Scythe had a little tuft of red hair and green crystal eyes like his father. Mrs Weasley began fussing over her grandchildren immediately and Harry just grinned from ear to ear. "Is it alright if I tell the others to come in now?" she asked Ginny, while giving her a blanket to cover her exposed lower half.

"Of course" She agreed without taking her eyes of the infant in her arms. Lavender nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You can come in now" there was warmth in her voice and excitement in her face. She flicked the white towel she had in her hands over her shoulder and beacon them into the nursery. She watched at the Weasley boy helped Hermione out of the low chair she was sitting in and they followed the pleased midwife. The proud parents watched as the others entered the room, everything was hushed as they admiring the new-borns.

"Do you want to hold him?" Harry asked, clearing his throat and grinning widely. Hermione nodded emphatically and accepted the bundle from him.

"Hey little man, welcome" she whispered, smiling widely.

"What's his name?" she asked looking from Harry to Ginny then back down to the little boy.

"We are going to name him _'Scythe' " _Harry answered. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the chosen name, prompting him to explain the odd choice. Ginny piped up.

"Because, we wanted something a little unusual, and our scythe is a very important tool in the fields..." she tilted her head towards the window that looked over their farmland.

Harry continued for his wife "and without it..." Hermione interrupted "...but according to a muggle myths, it's a weapon! It's used by mythical beings such as; Cronus and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and most commonly the Grim Reaper or Death, Harry." Hermione looked at him concerned and continued "This stems, mainly from the Christian Biblical belief of Death, as a harvester of souls." she begged him as if her concern for the name would change their minds.

"Know it all!" Ron scoffed at his friend and Fred laughed at his brother's comment.

"I like it, gives him character, why couldn't we have creepy names mum?" he looked at his mother and then father pointedly.

"You boys have enough '_character'_ as it is" she chuckled referring to her trouble making offspring.

"And this..."Ginny piped up again, taking in an excited breath and changing the subject "…this is Amber" she stated, cooing she handed the tightly wrapped, little girl to her uncle Fred. He held her unsure, holding her gently in his arms, it made him think of he thought of his young fiancée, Padma Patil. They hadn't talked about children yet, having only gotten engaged at the beginning of the year, but thought he wouldn't mind a little Fred or Fredette running around.

"Don't worry, little miss, I know what it's like to have a twin brother and if he is anything like your uncle Georgie then..." He smirked as if he would say something unpleasant, about his brother, "He will be your best friend and I'll make sure he looks after you." The room gave out collective sighs of warm fuzzies. Mrs Weasley hugged her son, looking over his shoulder at her second granddaughter.

Meanwhile, Ron was looking over, Hermione's shoulder at his nephew longingly, knowing his partner didn't want children anytime soon. He felt his clock ticking just as any women would. In a relationship that surprized even him sometimes, he and Severus Snape had been together ever since NEWTS potions. After the end of the war, Professor Snape, started being less and less mean, toward the Gryffindor's. His first indication was when the older man gave, Ron detention with himself, while sending poor Neville Longbottom into the forest with Hagrid again, the time they accidently set fire to the potions lab. It was small things like that. He often wondered if the professor liking him or just his skills at copying Hermione's work had helped him pass that class. Everyone Ron knew were getting married and having children. He wondered when was it would be his turn?

"Alrighty, I best be off. Gotta get back to my typewriter of a boyfriend," She referred to the brilliant botanist and author, Neville Longbottom. "…tell him the good news, make him dinner and so on…" Lavender chuckled standing up and packing up her things. The company echoed goodbyes and thank you's. "My pleasure and I'll be back to check on the twins progress in a week, ok Hun?" She told Harry, kissing him on the cheek. "Congrats again, Ginny" she blew her a kiss and exited the nursery.

"Wait, I'll see you off" Hermione handed Ron his nephew.

"Hay Hermione, while you're out there, can you see if they have any noodles? I'm starving" He exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, but gave him a nod before she followed Lavender, out of the room, leaving the others to coo of the newest arrives. Were once were two, now are four!

_A/N: Introducing __**Scythe Arthur Potter**__ and __**Amber Margaret Potter**__. Born 31__st__ August 2003 at 1.16pm and 1.21pm. Please Review!_


End file.
